dustins_dnd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Shanka (Dragonborn) Basic Rules The Shanka,' '''or Flatheads, are a bestial and wild humanoid race reminiscent of orcs or trolls. They live in great numbers in the darkest corners of the Circle of the World, especially The North. They are hostile towards everyone and everything, attacking villages and travellers. Racial Traits +3 Strength, -1 Dex, -2 Int, Draconic Ancestry, Breath Weapon, Damage Resistance Frontiersman (Dwarf) Basic Rules Bold and hardy, Frontiersman live on the borders of the far country. Racial Traits +2 Constitution, Darkvision, Dwarven Resilience, Dwarven Combat Training, Stonecunning Ghost (Elf) Basic Rules '''The Ghosts', or the Folk as they know themselves, are a tribal society in the Far Country. They are reminiscent of Native American Indians, though pale skinned, reddish haired and use blue-warpaint similar to the Celts; they cut off ears instead of scalps. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, Darkvision, Keen Senses, Fey Ancestry, Trance Magi (Gnome) Basic Rules The Order of the Magi, or simply the Magi, are a loose alliance of wizards trained in the High Art of magic. High Art is the ability to change the world by drawing power from The Other Side, tempered by knowledge. All the Magi seem to have stopped aging, and are now centuries old. Using ones Art leaves the Magi exhausted, and in extreme cases can lead to black-outs. Racial Traits +2 Intelligence, Darkvision, Gnome Cunning Gurkish (Half Elf) Basic Rules The Gurkish are a dark-skinned people, who speak the Kantic language which is incomprehensible to those who speak the Common Tongue. Men of quality wear sweeping white robes and tall headdresses or skullcaps; women wear long silk dresses in the Kantic style. They love tea, and trade in spices, carpets, and fine cloth. Racial Traits +2 Charisma, +1 to Two Other Ability Scores, Darkvision, Fey Ancestry, Skill Versatility Styrian (Halfling) Basic Rules Styrians are a resilient and varying people, having lived on a large island full of individual city states. The demeanor of a Styrian can range from Ruthless to Amiable. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, Lucky, Brave, Halfling Nimbleness Northmen (Half-Orc) Basic Rules Half-orcs’ grayish pigmentation, sloping foreheads, jutting jaws, prominent teeth, and towering builds make their orcish heritage plain for all to see. Racial Traits +2 Strength, +1 Constitution, Darkvision, Menacing, Relentless Endurance, Savage Attacks Unionmen (Human) Basic Rules Unionmen are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. Whatever drives them, humans are the innovators, the achievers, and the pioneers of the worlds. Racial Traits +1 to All Ability Scores, Extra Language Devil-Bloods (Tiefling) Basic Rules Decended from Demons. The Demon blood passed on into their children, into their children’s children, and so on, growing ever thinner through the long centuries. The gifts skipped one generation, then another, then came but rarely. They are now rare indeed. Devil-Bloods seem to be genetically colour-blind. Devil Bloods are quick to heal, feel no pain, but are ostracized by society - they are easily identified by two different colored eyes. Racial Traits +2 Charisma, +1 Intelligence, Darkvision, Hellish Resistance, Infernal Legacy